


The Little Fairy

by Littlenappygirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenappygirl/pseuds/Littlenappygirl
Summary: Having a sleepover with Alya, Alix, Rose and Juleka, Marinette encounters the Akuma, Little Fairy. The quickly find themselves very small and in need of a lot of help.
Kudos: 26





	The Little Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for a good Miraculous Ladybug diaper story idea for a while.

**The Little Fairy**

**Part One**

“Aww, I can’t believe I lost again,” said Alix, flopping back onto her sleeping bag.

Marinette was grinning. She looked slightly ridiculous sitting on the sofa the wrong way, her legs up over the back and her head and arms hanging off the front. It did not impede her ability to kick ass at this game though.

“I’m not surprised,” replied Alya. “My girl's always killed at this game.”

Rose and Juleka nodded in agreement. They had gone up against each other in the first round and then Rose had been used to wipe the floor by Marinette in the next. The only person missing was Mylène who was doing something with Ivan tonight.

“Maybe another game?” Marinette suggested. “I have plenty others.”

Alix scoffed.

“Yeah, no,” she replied. “I bet any game you suggest will lead to us losing just as hard.”

Marinette gave them a guilty smile.

“Maybe,” she admitted.

It wasn’t late though, only tenish. Their weekend slumber parties could easily last until the early hours of the morning. So they did need another suggestion for what to do.

“Does anyone have a game Marinette hasn’t mastered?” Alya asked.

Marinette was surprised when Rose grabbed the controller out of her hand. The very bubbly girl quickly navigated to the main menu to check out Marinette’s game library. She shared a glance with Juleka for a moment.

“So anything not here,” Rose announced.

Alix looked to be in agreement with Rose’s pronouncement while Alya shared a small laugh with Marinette. It took maybe five minutes for the other girls to decide on what game to play next.

“Actually,” said Marinette, causing heads to turn worriedly to her. She winced. “I have that game on PC.”

There was a beat before everyone groaned.

“Really?” Rose asked.

Marinette nodded in reply.

Rose soon demanded that Marinette open up her PC game library too so they could figure out what game she hadn’t played. It was ten minutes later when Marinette’s balcony trap door opened for a moment and then slammed shut. Everyone eyes turned to her bed but no one could immediately make out the figure… floating down.

“I am the Little Fairy!” it proclaimed, stepping into the soft light of Marinette’s bedroom.

There was a small, annoyed groan from Alix and Alya was already pulling her phone out for her blog. Rose was giggling though and Juleka was blushing very slightly. But soon Marinette’s eyes turned to the new Akuma.

She did look like a fairy, with elfin ears and a _very_ youthful appearance. In fact, she looked very young, maybe a girl in her first few years of primary school. She was wearing a dress in white, pink and purple and had a pair of delicate butterfly wings flapping softly behind her. The last thing, which took a moment to register in Marinette’s mind was the obvious nappy poking out below the girl’s dress.

Marinette was prepared to act as the Little Fairy monologued, but instead the girl proved her wrong, holding her hand flat under the chin, palm up and then blowing. A cloud of golden dust quickly enveloped them before with a giggle the fairy lifted up again, opening Marinette’s balcony hatch and escaping.

Marinette barely had a moment to ponder that though as she began to shrink and her clothes changed. Around her, her friends too began to shrink, their assortment of pyjamas changing forms. By the time they all stopped they all looked much younger and were decked out in a variety of much _smaller_ looking nightclothes.

“Okay, that just happened,” said Alix first.

Alix’s sport shorts and high-necked tank was now a set of once-piece pyjamas in fluorescent green with long legs and sleeves. She moved slightly from her position on the floor, clearly trying to sit cross-legged when she froze, eyes wide. Marinette thought for a moment she’d heard the crinkle of plastic, like that of a plastic shopping bag.

After a moment Alya gasped, all eyes but Alix’s turning to her. Alix’s eyes slowly turned to Alya with blush on her face. Alya’s flannel pyjama bottoms were the same, but her t-shirt that previously had an image of Chat Noir and Ladybug posing for a fight the front now had an image of Elmo.

Alya carefully moved from her crossed legs on the sofa to legs down straight, a worried look on her face. Her eyes carefully looked Alix over for a moment, their eyes meeting before Alix gave her a small nod.

Marinette took the moment to glace at Rose and Juleka. They were sitting very close to each other, hand in hand; Juleka in a dark purple one piece like Alix and Rose in a pastel pink set of flannel pyjamas. They were both blushing and Rose looked like she was the only one in on a joke.

Everyone looked like the age they would have been near the start of primary school. Maybe six or seven. Alya loudly swallowed, turning to face everyone else.

“So, does anyone else… notice some…” Alya trailed off slightly, glancing at Alix again. She turned back to the rest of the group and opened her mouth to speak.

“A nappy?” asked Rose, cutting Alya off.

Marinette had a moment of confusion at the statement. What did Rose mean by a nappy? Her legs now looking silly not being able to hang over the top of the sofa and instead just pointing up into the air, Marinette twisted to sit upright. As she did so, Rose’s statement suddenly made sense as she felt the padding and noticed the crinkle of a nappy between her legs.

He pyjamas were now red with black polka dots… a worrying close nod to being Ladybug, and like Alix and Juleka were a once-piece. They were tight too, made from a stretchy fabric that now she noticed it clung to her nappy. Sitting upright she noticed that unlike Juleka and Alix, she had a hood on hers. She tentatively pulled it up over her head.

“That’s nice,” said Juleka quietly, looking Marinette’s pyjamas over.

Feeling the top of her head, Marinette noticed the pyjamas had ears too.

Pulling the rim of hood down slightly in front of her face, Marinette noticed that it had her distinctive stitching… like the pyjamas she’d made for herself had been transformed into small pyjamas she’d made.

Suddenly, Marinette jumped up.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” she declared before almost running to the trapdoor.

No one commented as she did so, quickly finding the sanctuary of the bathroom and locking the door behind herself. Taking a few deep breaths, she stepped in front of the mirror and looked herself over.

She had an obvious poofiness between her legs and now looked really small, like she did when she had been little. Her boobs were gone as where her hips too. She had more baby fat on her face as well just to complete the transformation. She couldn’t deny she looked cute, but this was a bit much.

“Marinette?” came Tikki’s voice as the kwami materialised through the ceiling.

She still had her earrings. Marinette gave a grateful sigh as she turned to the kwami.

“This is a new one,” she said with a small laugh.

Tikki didn’t agree, instead giving her a worried look.

“There may be a complication.”

Marinette groaned and gave the kwami worried look back.

“At this age you wouldn’t be able to transform into Ladybug. You would be too young.”

“But I’m not _really_ this age,” Marinette quickly replied.

Tikki’s smile was tight.

“That depends on the magic.”

Marinette’s eyes were wide at what she was hearing.

“How do we know?”

“Just… try to transform.”

Marinette took several calming breaths.

“Tikki, spots on!”

There was a moment where Marinette though it worked, a distortion as Tikki was sucked into her miraculous… and then there was a pop and Tikki returned to normal.”

“Oh.”

T_T_T

Sabine had been about to check on her young charges when she noticed the bathroom light was on and the door closed. A quick turn confirmed the door was locked. Frowning, she knocked.

“Just a minute,” came Marinette’s reply.

Frowning more deeply, she walked down the hall to the little old table and opened the draw, finding the rarely used key for the bathroom. She then unlocked the bathroom door.

“Oh, what’s the matter, my little girl?” she asked, crouching down and pulling a clearly crying Marinette into a hug.

Marinette hiccupped and she slowly rubbed her daughter’s back.

“Did something happen?” she asked a few minutes later.

Marinette pulled back.

“N-no.”

She looked over her daughter’s face.

“Something with your friends?”

Marinette shook her head.

“N-no,” she replied. “I – I just got soap in my eyes.”

Her daughter pointed at the sink. Glancing at the sink, Sabine understood it could happen, especially if you were washing your hands first and didn’t wash the soap off properly.

“You don’t need a clean nappy?”

Marinette froze before robotically nodding. Certain her daughter was hiding something she patted her daughters bum, feeling the softness of a dry bum.

“Hmm,” she hummed, looking Marinette over skeptically.

Marinette glanced too the side, her eyes lingering for several seconds. She gave her little girl a wide smile.

“I know you _really_ want to be big,” said Sabine. “But you’re much too small for potty training at the moment. That won’t happen until you’re a teen.”

Marinette gave her a nervous look.

“Besides, don’t you think it would be strange to go to the loo all by yourself while all your friends are getting their nappies changed at school?”

There was something in Marinette’s eyes. As her daughter nodded, Sabine thought it might be understanding.

“Yes, mama.”

Marinette glanced down and tugged at her pyjamas.

“You did _very_ good work with those,” Sabine commented. “You had to be a _very_ big girl to make that all by yourself.”

Marinette blushed slightly.

“It was very grown up of you to do as I asked and make it this way.”

There was a hint of confusion on Marinette’s face. Sabine could understand why Marinette might be confused doing as she was told and making her pyjamas this way. They were specifically designed to stop little girls like her from taking off their nappies which wasn’t exactly big.

Sabine reached over her daughter’s shoulder and felt the small plastic lock making the zipper stayed up. It wasn’t a real lock, but it took two hands to open pressing it just the right way. It kept little girls in their nappies.

Marinette reached over he shoulder and felt the lock and the zipper too for a moment.

“Now, what have papa and I said about locking the door?”

Marinette blinked at her for a few seconds, clearly trying to remember.

“Not to?” was the short reply.

“That’s right, baby girl,” Sabine said with worry. “What would happen if you slipped and hurt yourself?”

Marinette nodded sadly back.

T_T_T

The other girls were surprised when the trapdoor opened and Sabine’s head appeared. Soon they could see she was carrying Marinette too.

“Are you girls okay?” Sabine asked.

They all nodded as Sabine put Marinette down, the girl quickly making her way over and sitting next to Alya.

Sabine seemed to look satisfied at Marinette leaning against her best friend before her eyes glanced over everyone else.

“Any of you need a nappy change yet?”

Every girl stilled for a moment.

“Nope!” said Rose slightly too loud.

There was a delay but everyone else quickly added their own _noes_.

“Are you all sure?” She asked skeptically. “I’m sure there must be a few wet nappies around here somewhere.”

“We’re fine… for now,” replied Alya, clearly adding the caveat.

Sabine scrutinised her.

“We’ve got plenty of nappies. I and I’m sure your parents want you dry, sweetie.”

“I’m okay for now,” Alya repeated.

“Hmm,” Sabine hummed.

She looked the girls over again.

“Well, I’ll be back in an hour for nappy changes. I’m not going to tell you to go to bed – I know what it’s like and that you won’t listen – but it will be your last chance for a clean nappy before the morning.”

There were a few nervous nods around the room.

“I know some of your think you’re bigger than you are.” Sabine made a deliberate look at Alix. “You’re not to try change yourselves, okay?” She gave them a knowing smile. “Marinette has tried it enough, so I will spot it.”

Everyone turned to Marinette curiously.

Deciding to leave them to their sleepover, Sabine climbed the ladder and disappeared out of sight. When the hatch clicked closed, everyone clearly wanted answers from Marinette. Marinette sat upright, getting off Alya’s shoulder.

“Um,” she started, pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear. “Mama… didn’t think anything was strange.”

There were a few unpleasant smiles at that statement.

“She said we’re not going to be potty trained until we’re teens.”

“Really?” asked Alix with disbelief.

Marinette nodded.

“She didn’t believe me when I said – when I said I was dry.”

Alix blushed and looking around Marinette could see blushes on Rose and Juleka too. She was clearly missing something. She looked at Alya questioningly.

“Well –” said Alya, an awkward expression on her face. “Apparently there’s been some… troubles.”

Alix made an annoyed sigh.

“Some people have been having trouble… staying dry.”

Marinette glanced back to Alix, an annoyed look clearly on the girl’s face, before looking at Juleka and Rose who made an awkward shrug.

“We couldn’t help it,” Rose admitted.

“Really?” Marinette asked with worry.

The pair nodded again.

“I – I barely got any warning,” Alix admitted quietly.

“Oh.”

“Say, Marinette, does you room look different?”

Marinette blinked at Alya in confusion a moment before turning to her room. Now Alya had mentioned it, something did seem off.

T_T_T

“It will be alright, Mari,” said Alya, hugging her best friend.

Marinette spent some time crying against Alya. Almost everything was gone: all her clothes, all her designs, most of her equipment. Even most of the games were gone; everything not suitable for a six-year-old.

“Do you think Ladybug even knows?” asked Alix.

Alya gave her the best shrug she could while hugging Marinette.

“I can’t even tell her with the Ladyblog.”

Alya felt frustrated too. The Ladyblog had vanished.

Suddenly Alya felt Marinette tense in her arms. Then the soft sound of Marinette’s nappy crinkling as she wet her nappy. Alya hugged her tighter.

“What was Sabine talking about earlier?” Juleka asked, looking at Alix.

Alix scowled.

“I – I don’t know,” she replied unsurely. “My… pyjamas lock though.”

Alix reached over her shoulder and felt the plastic lock. Juleka got up and walked over to look, waddling slightly.

“Huh.”

She reached over her own shoulder and just found a zipper.

“I haven’t got one.”

Alix looked surprised.

“Really?”

Alix got up and inspected Juleka’s pyjamas herself.

“Weird,” she muttered.

Meanwhile, Alya noticed Marinette had one.

“Mari’s got one too,” she said quietly.

Both Juleka and Alix came over to see. Marinette separated from her hug – red eyed – at that point and looked at them.

“S-something about… trying to get out of nappies,” she replied glumly.

She gave her now wet nappy an experimental squeeze. It didn’t feel bad, but she didn’t like the idea of it.

“Has anyone called anyone else?” she asked, looking around.

“Yeah,” replied Alya.

Alya leaned over the couch and grabbed a backpack. Marinette could see several nappies in it when Alya opened it before the girl pulled out a phone… a strange looking phone. It looked clunky and plasticky, like it was designed for abuse. Almost like a phone designed for small children.

“Weird, right?” sad Alya, noticing her look. “It apparently has a parental block now.”

She watched as Alya unlocked her phone and brought up her contacts.

“See here? No Nino.” She said, scrolling through before pausing at Nino. “Huh.”

The other girls looked at Alya curiously.

“I’ve got Nino back again,” she said before scrolling through the list. “I’m still missing Mylène and Ivan though.”

“Call him!” exclaimed Alix to many nods.

Alya immediately did, putting the phone on speaker. The phone rang for a long time and Marinette was expecting it to go to voice mail before the line picked up.

“Nino?” Alya asked.

There was several seconds of silence before another voice spoke.

“ _Isn’t it past your bedtime, little one?_ ” Marinette recognised the voice as Nino’s mother’s.

“I’m… at a sleepover,” Alya explained.

Nino’s mum giggled.

“ _Oh, well I’m sorry but Nino is in bed. He was rather naughty tonight. You won’t be able to speak to him until Monday at school.”_

“Oh, sorry then.”

“ _Goodnight to you and your friends._ ”

“Night,” said Alya.

“Goodnight!” added Rose.

There was a laugh on the other end before hanging up. Marinette glanced at Rose who just shrugged and smiled.

“Maybe we can ask about the locks?” Alya suggesting, turning the conversation back to the pyjamas.

There were a few nods.

“So, Nino wasn’t on my contacts… and now he is.”

There were a few glances.

“Maybe… it came back because the akuma got him?” Marinette suggested.

Alya had a distant look as she thought about it.

“Yeah…” she agreed. “It’s why the was ‘ _naughty’_ too: he freaked out about the nappies.”

There were murmurs of agreement.

“So… if someone is big, they don’t ‘know’ us, but when they’re small they do?” Ask Rose.

“Yeah, like if we’re the same age they remember, but if not they might think we’re just some kids or something,” expanded Alix.

It was as best an explanation they had.

Suddenly Alya jumped up, a look of horror on her face.

“Everyone’s wet,” Alix commented with annoyance.

There was a second before Alya replied.

“It’s not pee,” Alya said in a deathly whisper.

Everyone grimaced.

Marinette was worried though and reached out for Alya’s hand, giving it a tug. Alya worried face turned to her and Marinette tugged again, encouraging her to sit. Alya sagas as she did so, leaning on one thigh before Marinette pulled her into her lap.

It was probably going to smell, but after letting her sob in her pyjamas, Marinette wasn’t going to leave Alya to suffer alone.

She could feel Alya tense as she filled her nappy. Everyone else looked away awkwardly. Marinette could see the nappy peaking out the top of Alya’s pyjama bottoms. It was another five minutes before a humiliated feeling Alya gingerly sat up on her messy nappy. Marinette tried to give her a comforting look.

“It’s – It will probably happen to all of us,” Marinette admitted.

It took a few seconds but everyone else made an affirmative noise to which Alya nervously fidgeted.

“Maybe…” Everyone turned to Rose. She sounded slightly unsure. “Maybe we can promise everyone here we won’t judge?”

Alya looked dejected but Juleka nodded. Alix just looked worried.

“Marinette is right; it will probably happen to all of use. We… can’t help it. So, no shame, no embarrassment. We're stuck until Ladybug can stop the akuma," said Juleka.

Marinette nodded in agreement, trying to not think about Ladybug and soon Alix followed.

“Is there anyone else we can call?” Alix asked.

“Has everyone got a phone still?” Marinette asked.

There were nods as everyone reached for bags. With a comforting pat on Alya’s leg, Marinette got up and went to her desk. She tried not to think about the different photos about all showing much younger friends. Her phone too was like Alya’s; big, clunky and childish. She even had stickers on the back of several cartoons for very small children.

“No Adrien,” she said, looking through her contacts. “No Jagged, no Penny.”

There were a few glances at the famous names.

“I guess Adrien has avoided the akuma then,” said Alya.

She had some of her cheer back, looking through her own phone.

“Does anyone have Chloé?” asked Alix with distaste.

Everyone shook their head.

“I have got Sabrina though,” said Marinette, scrolling to the name. “Still there.”

Everyone paused as Marinette pushed call and set the phone to speaker. It only took a few rings to get it to pick up.

“ _Hello?_ ” came Sabrina’s voice.

She sounded tentative and nervous.

“Hi Sabrina, it’s Marinette!” she greeted with as much cheer as she could muster.

“ _Oh_ ,” came the reply. “ _I-is something the matter?”_

Marinette glanced around the room.

“I… was going to ask you that, actually. I was wondering if anything odd has happened.”

“ _N-no…”_ The voice changed. _“… give that here_.” It was pretty distinct. There was a pause. “ _Nothing is happening, Dupain-Cheng_.”

“Oh really?” asked Alix. “ _Chloe.”_

Alix looked gleeful.

“ _Alix_?” came Chloe’s voice. “ _Whatever – nothing is wrong.”_

Glancing at Alya, Marinette could see her cheering up. She was actually smiling despite the red eyes. Then Marinette saw those eyes light up.

“How many times you had to be changed so far, Chloe?” Alya asked. “Did the servants put their noses up at your messy nappy?”

Everyone stared at Alya in shock. Even Chloe didn’t respond. Then someone – probably Chloe – hung up.

“Brutal,” said Juleka, breaking the silence.

“Wow,” was Alix’s reply.

Blushing, Alya shrugged.

“She’s a bitch.”

Alya pulled her best friend into a hug.

“Thank you.”

T_T_T

Sabine laughed as she climbed up into Marinette’s room.

“I know at least one little girl needs a change.”

Nobody immediately responded but Sabine could soon tell who had the messy nappy when Alya shuffled awkwardly in her seat.

“Well, I think Alya can get changed first.”

Sabine grabbed a plastic crate from the corner of the room and opened it, pulling out a mat and some baby powder. Marinette could also see a large packet of nappies in the box too. Everyone politely looked away as Alya was led to the changing mat.

“Can you get your pants back on yourself?” Sabine asked a few minutes later.

When she took a seat next to Marinette a few minutes later she was blushing and wearing only a nappy from the waist down. After a few moments and a glance at Marinette she put her pyjama pants back on, pulling them over her now dry nappy.

Marinette gave her a questioning look and Alya gave her a shrug back.

Anyone else in a messy nappy?” Marinette’s mother asked.

“No, mama,” Marinette Replied.

“No,” came Juleka.

“Nope!” declared Rose.

Alix shook her head as Sabine scrutinised them.

“Well, you all need dry nappies anyway.” She looked them over. “Let’s get you into a dry nappy now, Alix.”

Alix looked at them all worriedly before carefully getting up and waddling towards the changing mat.

“Don’t get down yet, sweetie. I’ve got to get your PJs off.”

Everyone looked away again.

Soon Sabine was helping Alix get back into her pyjamas.

“Nope, don’t run off just yet,” Sabine said with a laugh. “I’ve got to do you up properly.”

Marinette could see Alix’s back through the gap in her pyjamas.

“Why?” Alix asked.

Sabine laughed again.

“Your dad warned me you could be an escape artist when you wanted to be.”

Alix frowned at her.

“If you didn’t keep trying to be big and taking your nappy off you wouldn’t have to wear these,” she explained kindly.

Alix paused, letting Sabine zip her up and then attach the small plastic lock to the zipper.

“You know, you’re just as bad as Mari is,” she said in a stage whisper.

“Mama!” Marinette exclaimed.

Her mother smiled widely back.

“It’s true, sweetie.”

Marinette tried not to pout.

“How come Juleka doesn’t need a lock?” asked Alya.

Juleka blushed slightly.

“Because she doesn’t try to pull her nappy off.”

Juleka shrugged.

“Then why is she…” Alix gestured to her PJs.

“I’m sure she’s wearing them because she looks very cute in them.”

Juleka looked at Sabine in surprise before smiling widely. Rose was looking Juleka over at the comment.

“Maybe I could get some,” Rose said.

Sabine giggled.

“I’m sure you’d look very cute in them. Would you like to go next?”

Rose nodded and got up.

“You know, Marinette _made_ her own set,” said Sabine as she changed Rose. “You mama might be able to ask her.”

It was during Rose’s change that Marinette noticed her bladder again. She probably could last long. Maybe she could last until she was changed… and then she wouldn’t have a dry nappy anymore. It was surprisingly easy to relax and fill her nappy again.

“You want to go next, Juleka?”

Juleka had wandered over as Sabine finished with Rose.

“There, all snug and ready for bed!” Sabine declared soon after.

Marinette watched as her mama zipped Juleka up. Now it was her turn. She tried not to shake as she got up and walked towards the changing mat. Her nappy felt strangely bulging as she tried not to waddle.

Her mama unlocked the zipper and pulled it down before peeling the bodysuit pyjamas off her; she laid down in just her soaked nappy. Mama gave her a comforting smile before untapping the nappy and wiping her down with a wet wipe. Then she got a puff of baby powder and a dry nappy. Her mama taped it up securely before helping her stand up. She wanted to say she could do her clothes herself but mama instead helped her get her legs in before pulling the garment up over her nappy. Then her arms were threaded through the sleeves and the zipper done up.

It was strangely snug over her nappy and up her back. Then mama locked it with a click.

“There we are.”

Marinette tried to not look awkward as she walked back to the sofa and sat next to Alya.

“Now, I _know_ you girls will keep talking even if I tell you lights out. But I will remind you that I’m sure your parents will call for naptime if you’re tired tomorrow. I know Marinette will be if she’d tired, so keep that in mind!”

T_T_T

Everyone climbed into Marinette’s bed for the night. They wouldn’t have it when they were big, but at the moment five little people worked. Still, after she thought most people had gone to bed, Marinette climbed up the ladder to the balcony and sat on her chair. It was chilly, but between the nappy and her PJs it was okay for now.

“Tikki?” she asked.

Tikki looked at her with concern.

“What can I even do?”

She was the guardian now; she couldn’t ask Master Fu for help. Then there was Chat… she had no idea how to contact him without her disguise.

“Worry about it tomorrow, Marinette,” she said. “You can’t go looking for him now, not without your transformation and not at this age.”


End file.
